Never Again(just a random title)
by LILPRINCEASS
Summary: a one shot between fxs.


**KONICHIWA SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANY OF MY STORIES… IM REALLY SORRY BUT I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS ONE SHOT :)))))**

Shade's POV

She is just a girl. Just another girl for me, but I didn't know since when I started to realize things I haven't realized before.

Black and white is how I see this world before. Full of ordinary people who will talk to you at times, study and doing things a prince should do. I always thought of her as a stupid girl who didn't even know how to have a grade that is at least beyond average.

I was forced to tutor her every after class. At first it was so annoying she can't even understand the basic of our lessons! And all she do was wrong and it was always like that for a week.

But when the 2nd week came she learned and memorized everything that I thought her last week and for the first time I smiled at her. But when I did that she starts to compliment me that I look more handsome when I smile and that I should always smile like that and it was like that for the rest of the week but I am glad that her grades has improved.

The 3rd week was when my whole life has been changed…. by her. It was Monday and I remember that I was spacing out looking at our window during that time when she approached me.

"Hey Shade, it is rare to see you spacing out. What is the matter?" she asked me

"Well I was thinking about what I should talk about this Wednesday. I have been asked by my mother to talk to the people living in the moon kingdom." I said not even glancing at her.

"Oh, that's awesome Shade. Even I never have done such an important thing to do before. Talking to your citizens that is an awesome thing to do right?" she said.

"How come?" I asked her.

"Because, don't you see that is a fun thing to do! Talking to them will make you all connected. You will become friends with them and that is a key to a successful reigning: friendship with the citizens that is" She said to me as I looked at her.

When I looked at her she was smiling at me and things begun to change. The world that is black and white started to get colors in my eyes. I looked around to see if it was just my imagination but no. my simple and dead world did really came to life just because of girl like her.

And during that time I realized, doing those things that I always do every day isn't just normal. They are special because it was for my subjects. They are not ordinary people they are my subjects and Bright, Altezza, Sophie, Narlo, Tio and many others are also not ordinary people. They are my friends. And a friend is special not just someone to talk to at times.

During that night I finished my speech and I feel very happy, but I just noticed that that girl was also my friend and she is not stupid. She is someone who has the answers to open the key to happiness and satisfaction.

And as the rest of the week came I noticed more things. I am actually popular at school and I also noticed how many good friends I have, but the most strange of all is that I noticed that her long red silky hair was actually stunning, her red-ruby eyes is mesmerizing and her smiles can light up the mood in just a twinkling of an eye.

As the week passed by she became the top 3rd of our class next to me and Bright which really surprised me but I was also happy for her.

And as times goes by I noticed how beautiful she really is, how good she is at everything and how humble she is.

And it was a week before the cherry blossoms bloom already when I noticed she is a goddess of this school and because I was cold at her she might think I'm just a creep who stares at her for hours if possible. Even though I really do want to stare at her for hours I am forced to turn away because of the fear that a rumor might start that their goddess Fine Soleil has a secret admirer which is the Burning prince of the school.

Fine's POV

Why? Just why? He is cold at me, always scolds me, never pays attention to me and lastly always says that I'm really stupid.

He will never accept someone like me! I am just an annoyance to him. But why every time that he talks to I always fell for him?

I thought I already gave up. Tons of time already but here I am again. Looking secretly at him wishing he was mine.

Normal POV

It was the day that the Sakura will bloom and everyone was out because the school considers this as a holiday.

Well maybe almost everyone is out except for Shade and Fine because as the representatives of their class they were assigned to clean and arrange the book in the library.

"Shade! Look at the time lets have lunch first." Fine cried as if she was starving for days.

"Okay fine already with your crying let's go and look for somewhere to eat." Shade said as if he was annoyed but inside him was actually saying how cute Fine is when crying.

"Yay!" Fine cheered.

When they are walking in the midst of the cherry blossom Fine tripped.

"Fine be careful don't you see there are roots of trees everywhere." Shade said coldly.

"Gomenasai." Fine apologize.

"Baka." Shade said as he stands up and continued walking. He feels guilty though about what he did.

Fine didn't stand up yet but tears started to form in her eyes, and before she knew it she was already crying.

Shade was a few feet away from her but he still heard that she is crying. He ran over her and asked if she was hurt.

"No and yes." Fine said

"Huh?" Shade was confused.

Fine stood up and looked at shade.

"Why? Why can't I think of anybody but you?"

Shade was surprised I mean very surprised by what she said.

"You were always so cold to me and call me stupid." Fine continued

This made Shade flinched and guilty.

"You will never accept someone like me!" said Fine as she looked at her with sincere eyes.

"So can you please tell me? Why am I so in love with you?" Fine asked as she steps forward and looked at Shade as if waiting for his reply.

Shade's heart was torn into two because seeing Fine cry because of him hurts him so much but hearing Fine confessed to him is like finding the last puzzle piece to his life.

Fine was still crying and Shade doesn't know what to do. So he just let his feelings that he locked up for so long control him.

Shade hugged Fine and Fine was surprised at what he did. After some seconds he broke the hug and look at Fine his face is filled with gentleness. "Why do you love me so much?" he asked her.

"That's because I was desperately in love with you too Fine. Don't you know how much it hurts me when I am forced to be cold at you so that people won't notice my feelings for you?" now it's Fine's turn to be surprised.

"I also lost almost half of my sleep time because I can't stop thinking of you! Sorry, I'm really sorry if I am that cold to you." Shade said as he hugs Fine again

Fine started to cry again but she hugged Shade too. "Never leave me again" she said.

Shade broke the hug. And he kissed Fine on the lips but before their lips touch Shade said

"Never again"

 **I THINK I DID BAD ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK THANK YOU AND I MIGHT AS WELL UPDATE MY 3 STORIES THIS WEEK :)**


End file.
